Lorsque la douleur est trop forte pour etre racontée
by Amour sans jugement
Summary: Lorsque l'on perds si souvent ceux que l on aime il est normal d'en arriver a se sentir coupable...comment réagira Kurt lorsque ce drame lui arrivera ? (je n'ai mis que Kurt en paring mais Blaine et Marcus y sont fait mention)


**Lorsque la douleur est trop forte pour etre racontée...**

POV de Kurt

Je suis seul, c'est le soir et je pleure depuis je ne sais plus combien de temps. Je suis allongé dans un lit mais ce n'est pas le mien, je suis a l'hôpital après avoir avalé tous les médicaments que je pouvais trouver pour mettre fin a cette misérable existence qu'est la mienne. Depuis que j'ai appris pour cette tumeur dans mon cerveau, tout autour de moi pars en vrille. Mais aujourd'hui ça été la goutte d'eau qui a fait débordée le vase. Ça commencé avec Marcus qui ma fais écouter une chanson qui a réveiller d'affreux souvenir, m'obligeant a appeler Blaine en pleine nuit pour qu'il vienne m'aider car je me tapais une méga crise de larme. Après qu il soit arriver on a pas vraiment parlé, il ma juste prit dans ses bras et ma couché. Ce matin quand je me suis réveillée il était parti travaillé. J'ai voulue parler a Marcus pour le rassurer et lui dire que j'allais bien et c'est la que mon enfer a continuer. En lisant la discussion que mon petit-ami avait eu avec Marcus j'ai découvert qu'il me trompait. J'étais anéantis ! En plus Marcus qui me dis qu il était pas au courant. Du cou s'en était trop, je l'ai alors engueulé. Je ne savais plus quoi pensé. Finalement après avoir parler avec Marcus les choses entre lui et moi se sont un peu arrangés. J'ai décidé d appelé Blaine, je voulais des réponses. Selon Marcus je ne devais pas le confronter en lui disant que je savais, mais la j'avais trop mal je voulais comprendre. Qu'il me dise qu il c'était mal expliquer, que c'était une stupide farce qu il avait fait a mon ami...n'importe quoi qui aurait mit fin a cet enfer dans lequel je venais de plonger une fois encore. Après avoir réussi a le joindre a la 2 ieme tentative, je l'ai confronté a ce que je savais. Il a pas chercher a nier, il était si froid, si distant, j avais l'impression de parlé a un putain d'étranger lorsqu'il ma dit

-**Désoler Kurt, oui c'est vrai j'ai couché avec Sebastian. J'ai repris avec lui en fait. Je savais pas comment te le dire. J'ai pensé que tu le verrais sur l ordi si je le disais a ton ami, je sais que vous vous parler a chaque matin. Désoler toi et moi c'était pas une bonne idée on est juste pas fais l'un pour l'autre. Adieu Kurt .**

C'étais tout , il avait raccroché, je n'avais même pas eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit il avait raccroché fermant la porte définitivement sur notre histoire. Je suis resté la quelque minute trop sonné pour réagir. Je repensais a ma tumeur, au pronostique qui m'avait parut alors si court il me restait 6 mois a vivre. Aujourd'hui ce même laps de temps me paraissait trop attendre 6 mois ? Ma vie était finis de toute façon, j'avais poussé Blaine a me quitté. D'une manière ou d'une autre je savais que j'étais le seul responsable de son choix, je m'étais montré surement trop distant pas assez câlin car après tout Marcus me l'avait fait remarqué un peu plus tôt, un mec a des besoins et manifestement je n'avais pas su répondre correctement a ceux de Blaine. Pour ce qui était de Marcus je me dis qu il serait mieux sans moi lui aussi, je lui avais fais tellement de mal en lui racontant pour ma tumeur. Égoïstement je ne pensais qu'a moi en n'oubliant qu'il avait déjà vécu une expérience similaire et que ça lui rappellerait fatalement des souvenirs douloureux. Depuis que je lui avais parler de mon diagnostic, je le savais replonger dans une spirale infernale de douleur, de perte et de souvenir aussi dévastateur que douloureux. J'avais bien tenté de l'aider mais on est trop loin l'un de l'autre et au final je n'avais réussi qu'a faire avec lui ce que je fesais avec tous ceux qui m'approchais de trop près je l'avais détruit. Du moins c'était comme ça que je voyais ses derniers messages. C'est dans cet état d'esprit que je pris la direction de la salle de bain avec l'idée de prendre tout ce que je pouvais trouver comme médicaments pour mettre fin a cet existence. Mettre fin au monstre que j'étais et qui n'avait jamais rien su faire d'autre que faire du mal autour de moi.

Ce soir je me retrouvais donc la dans cette stupide chambre d'hôpital, avec pour seule compagnie mon portable sur lequel Marcus venait de me dire qu'il ne voulait plus me parler, que notre amitié me fesait plus de mal que de bien. Bon d'accord il avait parlé d'un break mais on sait tous ce que ça signifie, un break qu'il soit amoureux ou amical est une façon détournée de mettre fin a une relation. Le pire c'est qu'il se sentait coupable, il croyait que c'était lui qui m'avait conduit a poser ce geste alors qu'en vérité il avait été le premier a me faire revivre après tellement d'année passé a juste survivre trop blessé pour refaire confiance a qui que ce soit. Il m'avait fait revivre, me redonnant peu a peu confiance en moi. C'étais lui qui m'avait convaincu de rappeler Blaine, bon notre histoire c'était mal terminé mais ça m'avait quand même permit de retomber amoureux et de reprendre espoir, même si je savais au final que je finirais immanquablement par faire quelque chose qui le ferait fuir. Comment pouvait il pensé être celui qui m'avait détruit. Je me suis donc remis a pleurer je n'ai pas insisté, j'ai accepté le break en fesant semblant de croire qu'il reviendrait, mais je savais que c'était faux notre amitié est bel et bien terminé. J'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensés a ce moment. Que je ne m'aperçut pas tous de suite que quelqu'un me parlait. Ce ne fut que lorsque cette personne me secoua légèrement le bras que je sursautai et leva finalement les yeux. Devant moi se tenais un jeune homme que je ne connaissais pas. Il portait une jaquette d'hôpital et me regardais tristement de ses yeux verts. Il me dit d'une voix douce presque tendre.

?-Tu semble triste a mourir, dis moi que ce passe t il pour qu'un si beau jeune homme sois si désespérer ?

Moi-Je...ce n'est rien ...excuse moi mais ça fais trop mal...je peux pas en parler.

?- Chante alors. me fit l'autre garçon comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

Moi-Qu..Quoi ?!

?-Ben oui chante, écoute je te connais pas et je connais pas ton histoire. Je sais juste que tu as été amené ici inconscient après que tu es voulu mettre fin a tes jours. Désoler j'ai entendu le gars qui ta amener ici en parler avec l'infirmière. Alors je pense que pour en arriver la tu dois terriblement souffrir et mon père ma dit un jour Lorsque la douleur est trop forte pour la racontée...chante la. Alors trouve sur ton portable la chanson qui correspond le mieux a ce que tu ressens et chante la moi, ça ne te guérira pas mais c'est un début. Ah et moi c'est Alex. me fit mon vis-a-vis en me serrant la main légèrement avant de retourner dans son lit.

Trop absorbé par la douleur, je n'avais pas remarquer sa présence au départ, mais maintenant que je le voyais je ne pouvais que me repasser ses paroles en boucle. Alors Brian n'avait pas fait que m'apporter mon portable comme je l'avais cru au départ. C'étais lui qui m'avait trouvé et qui avait appeler les secours. Lui qui m'avait empêché de réussir la seule chose de bien que j'aurais pu faire dans ma vie. Débarrasser ce monde de ma présence. Avec cette idée en tête je pris quelque seconde pour trouver sur le net la chanson que je cherchais et qui exprimais le mieux ce que j'avais ressentie et que je ressentais encore. Parce qu'il y a de ses douleurs trop forte pour être raconté. Je regardé le garçon dans le lit en fasse de moi et me mis a chanté laissant sortir dans ses mots toute ma souffrance et ma douleur.

_Si je meurs jeune_

_Enterrez moi dans du satin_

_Allongez moi dans un lit de roses_

_Enfoncez moi dans la rivière a l'aube_

_Renvoyez moi avec avec les paroles_

_d'une chanson d'amour_

_oh oh oh oh_

_Seigneur, faites moi un arc-en-ciel_

_Je brillerai sur ma mère_

_Elle saura que je suis en sécurité_

_avec toi quand elle sera_

_sous mes couleurs_

_Oh, la vie n'est pas toujours_

_ce que tu penses qu'elle_

_devrait etre,non_

_Elle n'est meme pas grise _

_Mais elle enterre son bébé_

_Le couteau d'une courte vie_

_J'ai eu juste assez de temps_

_Si je meurs jeune_

_Enterrez moi dans du satin_

_Allongez moi dans un lit de roses_

_Enfoncez moi dans la rivière a l'aube_

_Renvoyez moi avec avec les paroles_

_d'une chanson d'amour_

_Le couteau d'une courte vie_

_Eh bien, j'ai eu juste assez de temps_

_Et je serai habillé en blanc_

_Quand je viendrai dans ton royaume_

_Je suis aussi verte que _

_la bague sur mon petit doigt_

_Je n'ai jamais connue _

_l'amour d'un homme_

_Mais c'est sur que c'étais bien_

_Quand il tenait ma main_

_Il y a un garcon ici en ville_

_Il dit qu'il m'aimera pour toujours_

_Qui aurait jamais cru que ''Pour toujours''_

_pouvait etre rompu par le couteau _

_d'une courte vie_

_Eh bien, j'ai eu juste assez de temps_

_Alors mettez vos meilleurs habits _

_et je portera les miens_

_Ce que je n'ai jamais fait_

_est fait_

_Et peut-etre qu'ensuite_

_Tu entendras les mots que _

_j'ai chantés_

_C'est drole comment quand on meurt_

_les gens commencent a nous écouter_

_Oh, si je meurs jeune_

_Enterrez moi dans du satin_

_Allongez moi dans un lit de roses_

_Enfoncez moi dans la rivière a l'aube_

_Renvoyez moi avec avec les paroles_

_d'une chanson d'amour_

_Oh oh, la ballade d'une colombe_

_Partir avec Paix et Amour_

_Rassemblez vos larmes_

_Gardez les dans votre poche_

_Conserver les pour quand _

_Vous en aurez vraiment besoin_

_Le couteau d'une courte vie_

_J'ai eu juste assez de temps_

Je poussai ma voix aux maximum sur ce couplet, fesant ressortir toute ma douleur, et le dégout que je m'inspirais. Car je ne voulais surtout pas que l'on pleure ma mort. Je n'en valais pas la peine. Oh oui j'avais eu plus qu'assez de temps. J'avais déjà trop fais de mal. Ma voix s'atténua pour ne devenir qu'un murmure sur la dernière strophe

_Alors mettez vos meilleurs habits _

_et je porterai les miens_

Je regardai le garçon, il avait les yeux remplit de larme qui coulait silencieusement. Il se releva vient vers moi et me dis simplement

-Tu n'as pas eu assez de temps, tu n'as pas encore connu les bonnes personnes , donne moi le temps de te montrer que tu vaux la peine que l'on pleure pour toi.

A ses mots le jeune dont je ne connais que le prénom me prit la main et la posa sur sa joue a travers ses larmes. Je lui repris ma mains après seulement quelque seconde et me retournai dos a lui. Je ne voulais pas qu'un autre être humain se lie a moi. Je ne voulais pas être responsable d'autre souffrance. Je voulais seulement sortir d'ici pour retourner une dernière fois dans mon appartement. Et cette fois personne ne viendrait me sauver. Parce que je n'en valait pas la peine, parce que je ne voulais plus y croire, parce que ma vie avait vraiment commencé a la rencontre de ses 2 hommes que j'avais tant aimé .

Parce que maintenant qu'ils en était sortie j'étais mort de l'intérieur.

_**Note de l'auteur: **__Je crois ici qu'il est important que j'apporte de petite précisions. C'est vrai que pour la plus part la perte d'un ami ou d'un amoureux est souvent source de douleur mais elle n'est jamais assez forte a elle seule pour nous conduire a un geste aussi extrême que celui de Kurt a posé. Dans le cas de Kurt, c'est différent car il a déjà subit tellement de perte qu'il a finit par les voir comme des échecs personnel. Il c'est persuadé qu'il es responsable de chacune de ses pertes en fesant du mal au gens qu'il aimait les forçant a l'abandonner. A force il c'est renfermé sur lui-même préférant coupé lui-même le contact avec le monde extérieur. Quand Marcus est entré dans sa vie et lui a lentement redonné confiance en lui au point ou Kurt c'est permis de retomber amoureux. Il a recommencé a espérer, mais toujours avec cette crainte de faire mal, de posé le geste qui détruirais son nouveau bonheur. Donc quand il a subit encore une fois une perte. Il s'en est cru responsable car sa confiance en lui n'était pas encore assez forte. Ce n'est pas cette perte qui a détruit Kurt c'est son passé qui la rattrapé. **Un évènement seul n'est jamais a la base d'une tentative de suicide**. C'est l'accumulation de petite blessure subit au cours des années, causés souvent par des mots, des gestes de l'entourage de la personne qui sur le moment ne semble pas si grave, mais qui s'accumule dans le cœur de cette personne jusqu'au jour ou elle arrive au point de non-retour. Alors la prochaine fois que vous serez en colère ou peiné par quelqu'un qui vous est cher, repensé a Kurt et faites attention a ce que vous dites et faites parce que ce n'est JAMAIS sans conséquence. Même si ça ne se voit pas immédiatement, les paroles et les gestes peuvent créés des brèches dans le cœur de la personne et** un jour se pourrait bien être cette personne que vous aimez, qui sera au point de non-retour**.  
_

_*La chanson chanté par Kurt est '' If I Die Young'' chantée par Santana dans Glee lors de la mort de Finn. J'ai utilisé la version traduite en français car c'est celle qui exprimait le mieux ce que Kurt ressentais a ce moment. Je vous laisse le lien que j'ai écouté en boucle en écrivant._

_ watch?v=QNufBf7KHxw&amp;index=10&amp;list=PLTDnGTIe_fivyk7vpuVhkX_SElFKnivdo_


End file.
